1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-174927 (JP 2012-174927 A) describes a semiconductor device. The semiconductor device includes a semiconductor element, a lead frame and a mold resin. The lead frame is connected to the semiconductor element by solder. The mold resin covers the surfaces of the semiconductor element and lead frame.
In a manufacturing process for the semiconductor device described in JP 2012-174927 A, the mold resin is molded onto the semiconductor element and the lead frame. The mold resin shrinks at the time when the mold resin hardens. Thus, tensile stress occurs in the mold resin. The mold resin may peel off from the lead frame because of the tensile stress, so it is inconvenient.